THANK YOU
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: 4 bersaudara yang terpisah setelah di adopsi, kini mereka tumbuh dewasa. Rasa sayang akan persaudaraan mereka sangat erat, tapi apakah mereka akan bertemu kembali dan apakah mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain setelah sekian lama berpisah?. Cast. Cho Kyuhyun, Mon Joo Won, Kim Myungsoo, Jiyeon, Ham Eunjung, Lee Minho, Super Junior. Genre : Family/Brother
1. Chapter 1

" THANK YOU " chapt. 1

ini ff jadulku, aku pengen share disini.

Genre : Family, Brother, Romance, Friendship  
Cast.

Choi Senghyun as Appa  
Han Seungyeon as Eomma  
Mon Joo Woon ( Han Taeyang )  
Park Jiyeon ( Han Tae In)  
Cho Kyuhyun ( Han Taewoon )  
Kim Myungsoo ( Han Taehwang)  
Ham Eunjung  
Member Super Junior

*TY*

Suara kicauan burung yang merdu terdengar mengalun indah, begitu pula suara gemericik air yang mengiringinya. Rumput-rumput bergoyang, begitu pula dedaunan yang jatuh dari tangkainya terbawa lembutnya angin yang menyapa. Rambut mereka tersibak oleh angin sejuk yang berhembus saat ini. Matahari pun seolah tampak tersenyum dan menyambut indahnya hari ini.

4 orang anak kecil sedang bermain bersama di tepi sungai. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira. Terdapat seorang anak lebih kecil dari yang lain. Mereka ber-4 adalah saudara. Saudara yang saling menjaga satu sama lain.

" Oppa…, aku ingin buah itu", ujar seorang yeoja yang berumur 8 tahun itu kepada saudaranya yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya. Yeoja itu menunjuk pada buah Peach yang masih utuh ditangkainya.  
" Aku juga mau hyung", sahut salah satu dongsaengnya  
" Na do, hyung", sahut dongsaeng yang paling kecil.  
" Nee…nee, aku akan memetiknya untuk kalian, chamkenman", sahut saudara mereka yang pertama.

Taeyang memanjat pohon itu untuk memetikkan buah Peach untuk saudara-saudara kecil mereka.

" Tangkap…", ujarnya yang berada di atas Pohon

Dongsaengnya yang menunggu di bawah menyambut buah yang ia lemparkan dari atas Pohon. Beberapa buah berhasil ia petik dan ia berikan pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Kemudian, ia pun turun dari Pohon secara berhati-hati. Namun, Taeyang salah menginjak batang Pohon, hingga ia terjatuh ke bawah.

" Hyuunnggggg…"  
" Oppaaaaa…..", teriak saudara mereka yang panik ketika Taeyang jatuh dari Pohon.  
" Gwencanayo oppa?", Tanya Tae In cemas kepadanya  
" Gwencana…", sahut Taeyang yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit pada kakinya, karena ia tidak ingin para dongsaengnya cemas. Taeyang dibantu para dongsaengnya untuk berdiri.  
" Benar, hyung tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Taewoon  
" Nde, jangan khawatir. Hyung hanya terkilir saja", sahutnya  
" Hyung tidak boleh bohong", ujar si kecil Taehwang

Taeyang tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengnya yang paling kecil. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa para dongsaengnya yang begitu mencemaskan dirinya. Bukan hanya pada dirinya, namun mereka saling mencemaskan jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang terluka.

" Sebaiknya kita bawa oppa pulang", ujar Tae In  
" Nde, noona", sahut Taewoon setuju dengan saran yang dikatakan oleh Tae In.  
Merekapun memapah Taeyang pulang, dan sikecil Taehwang membawa buah Peach yang ia topang dengan di Rumah kecil mereka. Mereka semua tampak bingung, karena banyak orang di Rumah mereka.

" Ahjussi, wae geudae?", Tanya Taeyang dan melepaskan papahan para dongsaengnya  
" Halmoni kalian…", sahut ahjusi yang berada di Rumah mereka  
" Halmoni?", sahut Tae In  
" Ada apa dengan halmoni, ahjusi?", Tanya Taewoon khawatir  
" Halmoni kalian meninggal", sahut ahjussi itu

Deg…

Mereka ber-3 sangat terkejut dengan berita yang mereka terima dari tetangga mereka. Si kecil Taehwang hanya bingung memandangi saudara mereka yang menitikkan air mata dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam Rumah.

" Hyung…noona…", ujarnya, dan kemudian ikut masuk seperti apa yang dilakukan ke-3 saudaranya.  
" HALMONIIIIIIIIIIIIII…..", ujar ke -3 saudara Taehwang yang menangis histeris dan menghampiri halmoni mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa, dan memeluknya.  
" Halmoni kenapa hyung?", Tanya Taehwang polos

Taehwang tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya saat ini. Awalnya Taehwang tidak menangis, namun karena ia melihat ke-3 saudaranya yang menangis dan berteriak-teriak memanggil halmoni mereka. Taehwang pun akhirnya menangis.  
Sejak kematian halmoni mereka. Mereka semua hidup sebatang kara. Kedua orangtua mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa pesan apapun, karena mereka tidak sanggup jika harus menghidupi ke-4 anak mereka.

" Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?", Tanya Taewoon  
" Kita harus bisa hidup bahagia, meskipun tanpa appa dan eomma. Karena, halmoni sering mengatakan pada kita, bahwa kita tidak boleh menyerah pada hidup. Kita harus berjuang, kita harus selalu tersenyum walau apapun yang terjadi pada kita. Dan kita harus berjanji, selamanya kita tidak boleh berpisah", ujar Taeyang pada ke-3 dongsaengnya.  
" Nde", sahut Tae In dan Taewoon yang duduk bersama Taeyang, sedangkan Taehwang terlelap dalam pangkuan Taeyang.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar rumah mereka. Tae In beranjak dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu.

" Yee, ahjussi", ujar Tae In  
" Ahjussi boleh masuk Tae In?", Tanya ahjussi yang merupakan tetanggan dekat keluarga mereka  
" Nee, silahkan ahjussi", sahut Tae In dan mengajak ahjussi itu masuk dan duduk bersama mereka.  
" Taeyang, Tae In, Taewoon…kedatangan ahjussi kemari, karena ada hal penting yang harus ahjussi katakan pada kalian", ujar ahjussi itu yang ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir dari halmoni mereka.  
" Hal penting apa ahjussi?", Tanya Taeyang  
" Sebenarnya saat kematian halmoni kalian, ahjussi ingin menyampaikan berita ini, namun ahjussi tidak ingin mengganggu rasa berkabung kalian, hingga ahjussi baru bisa menyampaikannya sekarang", sahut ahjussi itu dan menatap mereka ber-3  
" Berita apa ahjussi?, sepertinya sangat penting", ujar Taewoon  
" Nde, sebelum halmoni kalian meninggal, ia mengatakan pada ahjussi agar kalian tinggal dan hidup di Panti Asuhan. Karena, ia khawatir tidak ada yang akan menjaga dan merawat kalian"  
" Panti Asuhan?", sahut mereka terkejut  
" Nde, ini adalah keinginan terakhir halmoni kalian. Kemaren, ahjussi sudah menemukan Panti Asuhan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Mereka sangat baik dan sayang pada anak-anak. Ahjussi berharap, kalian bisa tinggal dan hidup disana", saran ahjussi itu  
" … ", mereka tampak diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Ahjussi itu sangat mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka.

" Ahjussi tahu, ini sangat berat untuk kalian. Tetapi, jika kalian hanya tinggal di Desa kecil ini, kalian tidak akan bisa mengenyam bangku Sekolah. Memang, di Panti Asuhan itu bukan Sekolah, tetapi di Panti Asuhan itu, kalian bisa belajar banyak. Karena anak-anak disana, di Sekolahkan oleh pihak Panti Asuhan itu. Apa kalian tidak ingin Sekolah?, apa kalian ingin seperti appa dan eomma kalian yang pergi meninggalkan kalian, karena mereka belum memahami kehidupan. Apa kalian tidak ingin meraih cita-cita kalian?, ahjussi tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kehidupan kalian. Dan ahjussi hanya bisa berbuat ini untuk kalian. Ahjussi menyayangi kalian, tetapi ahjussi tidak mungkin bisa menampung kalian di rumah ahjussi dan menghidupi kalian", ujarnya menjelaskan panjang lebar.  
Taeyang yang merupakan anak tertua, ia pun memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan halmoni mereka.  
" Nee ahjussi. Jika itu adalah yang terbaik untuk kami, kami akan melakukannya", ujar Taeyang  
" Oppa…", ujar Tae In pelan  
" Gwencana…, kita pasti bisa hidup lebih baik seperti apa yang ahjussi katakan pada kita", ujar Taeyang  
" Arasseo…", sahut Tae In dan Taewoon.

*Ke esokkan harinya*

Mereka ber-4 diajak oleh ahjussi mereka ke Panti Asuhan yang dimaksud oleh ahjussi itu. Setibanya di Panti Asuhan itu, mereka ber-4 pun masuk dan bertemu dengan kepala Panti Asuhan.

" Ini adalah anak-anak yang saya katakan waktu itu. Mereka sangat baik, tolong jaga mereka baik-baik", ujar Ahjussi itu kepada kepala Panti Asuhan  
" Nee…, saya dan yang lainnya akan menjaga dan merawat mereka baik-baik", sahut kepala Panti Asuhan itu.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ahjussi itupun pergi dan meninggalkan mereka ber-4 dalam Panti Asuhan itu. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui sangat menyenangkan, mereka menikmati hidup dalam Panti Asuhan itu. Tae In sengaja membuatkan ke-3 saudaranya sebuah Syal dan sepasang sarung tangan.

" Oppa…Taewoon…dan Taehwang….ini untuk kalian", ujar Tae In dan memberikan Syal serta sarung tangan kepada Saudaranya.  
" Gumawo noona", ujar si kecil Taehwang yang begitu senang dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Tae In.  
" Nee, saeng", sahut Tae In dan mengacak-acak rambut dongsaeng kecil mereka.  
" Hyung juga punya sesuatu untuk kalian", ujar Taeyang dan memberikan sebuah mug yang ia buat sendiri untuk mereka ber-4  
" Wah…ini hyung yang membuatnya?", Tanya Taewoon  
" Nde…, kalian harus menjaga mug ini. Ara?", ujar Taeyang  
" Nee…, arasseo", sahut mereka serempak.

Malam itu dipenuhi dengan canda tawa mereka. Mereka bernyanyi, bermain games dan mereka menuliskan nama mereka di tembok kamar yang mereka tempati. Keceriaan mereka menjadi sirna ketika Taehwang di adopsi oleh sepasang suami istri. Awalnya Taeyang tidak menyetujui pengadopsian ini, namun ia menyadari bahwa dongsaengnya harus hidup lebih baik dari dirinya.

" Hyung…, aku tidak mau pisah dengan kalian", ujarnya dan menangis di depan saudaranya.  
" Taehwang harus ikut mereka. Mereka orang baik, hyung janji…hyung, Taewoon dan Tae In akan sering mengunjungimu", ujar Taeyang yang menenangkan Taehwang dalam pelukannya  
" Yakso?", ujarnya ingin meminta kepastian akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyang  
" Yaksohae…", sahutnya, lalu melepaskan pelukanya pada Taehwang.  
" Taehwang harus jadi anak yang baik, Nee", ujar Taewoon  
" Nde, noona akan mengunjungimu dan membuatkanmu kue beras", ujar Tae In  
" Nee…, aku akan menunggu kalian mengunjungiku", sahut Taehwang  
" Taehwang, kajja kita masuk ke dalam Mobil", ajak eomma baru yang mengadopsinya.

Taehwang tidak menyahut, namun hanya mengikuti ajakan eomma barunya, karena ia harus berjanji pada ke-3 saudaranya untuk menjadi anak yang baik, dan ia sangat menanti ke-3 saudarnya datang untuk mengunjunginya.

Saat Mobil yang ditumpangi Taehwang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Taehwang berbalik dan memandangi ke-3 saudaranya yang berdiri dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

" Aku akan menunggu kalian hyung, noona…", gumam Taehwang dan berlinangan air mata.

Selang 3 hari pengadopsian Taehwang, kini giliran Taewoon yang diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya pemilik sebuah yayasan ternama di Seoul.

" Aku tidak ingin pergi bersama mereka hyung…", tolak Taewoon  
" Taewoon~ah…, kamu tidak boleh seperti ini. Hyung dapat melihat mereka begitu menyayangimu" ujar Taeyang  
" Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian. Apa hyung tidak mengerti perasaanku?!", ujar Taewoon marah kepadanya  
" Taewoon~ah, noona dan oppa sangat mengerti. Tetapi, oppa dan noona ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Bukan hanya kamu yang akan di adopsi oleh orangtua baru. Tetapi, kita semua yang ada di Panti Asuhan ini sudah harus siap dengan konsekuensinya. Kamu harus yakin, meskipun saat ini kita akan berpisah, tetapi hubungan persaudaraan kita tidak akan pernah berpisah selamanya. Kamu harus menjadi Taewoon seorang penyanyi seperti yang kamu impikan", ujar Tae In sembari memegang pundak Taewonn dan menangis di depannya.  
Taewoon hanya terdiam, ia bingung apakah ia harus menyetujui diadopsi oleh keluarga Cho.  
" Taewoon~ah…, jangan biarkan air mata nyonya itu menetes sia-sia. Hyung, yakin mereka akan merawat dan menjagamu dengan baik", ujar Taeyang  
" Tapi…", Taewoon awalnya menolak diadopsi oleh keluarga Cho. Tetapi, saat ia menatap mata kedua saudaranya, iapun akhirnya luluh, dan menerimanya.  
" Nee…, aku akan ikut dengan mereka. Tetapi, kalian harus janji, kalian harus tetap di Panti Asuhan ini. Karena, aku akan kembali untuk menemui kalian", pinta Taewoon pada saudaranya.  
" Nee, kami janji", sahut Tae In dan Taeyang bersamaan.

Dengan berat hati Taewoon pergi meninggalkan Taeyang dan juga Tae In di Panti itu.  
Setelah kepergian Taewoon dan juga Taehwang. Mereka berdua tampak selalu murung. Namun mereka selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Taeyang selalu berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan orangtua adopsi Taehwang dan juga Taewoon. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak memperoleh alamat dimana kedua dongsaengnya berada. Yang ia tahu, kedua dongsaengnya saat ini berada di luar negeri dan tinggal disana.  
Dan kini tiba giliran Tae In yang diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Tae In yang tidak ingin meninggalkan Taeyang hidup sendirian, ia menolak orangtua adopsinya. Hingga iapun dipaksa masuk ke dalam Mobil oleh orangtua adopsinya.

" Lepaskan aku…", teriak Tae In dan mencoba berontak, namun tidak bisa  
" Lepaskan dongsaengku…", ujar Taeyang yang memaksa appa angkat Tae In untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tetapi appa angkat Tae In mendorong Taeyang hingga terduduk di aspal.  
" Tae In~ahhhhhhhhhhhh….", teriak Taeyang  
Tae In yang berada di dalam Mobil berusaha untuk ke luar. Tetapi pintu Mobil terkunci, hingga ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.  
" Oppaaaaaaaaaa….", teriak Tae In dari dalam Mobil dan menggedor-gedor kaca Mobilnya.

Taeyang terus mengejar Mobil yang ditumpangi Tae In, hingga ia terpeleset ketika kakinya menginjak salah satu batu ditepi jurang, dan terjatuh ke jurang. Tae In yang melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya. Ia berteriak histeris hingga membuat appa angkatnya menghentikan Mobil.

" OPPAAAAAAAA…ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….", teriaknya  
Saat Mobil berhenti, Tae In segera ke luar dari Mobil, dan menuju dimana Taeyang terjatuh.  
" OPPAAAAAAAAA….KAJIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

" THANK YOU " chapt. 2

^^ Sebelumnya

" Oppaaaaaaaaaa….", teriak Tae In dari dalam Mobil dan menggedor-gedor kaca Mobilnya.  
Taeyang terus mengejar Mobil yang ditumpangi Tae In, hingga ia terpeleset ketika kakinya menginjak salah satu batu ditepi jurang, dan terjatuh ke jurang. Tae In yang melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya. Ia berteriak histeris hingga membuat appa angkatnya menghentikan Mobil.  
" OPPAAAAAAAA…ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….", teriaknya  
Saat Mobil berhenti, Tae In segera ke luar dari Mobil, dan menuju dimana Taeyang terjatuh.  
" OPPAAAAAAAAA….KAJIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

^^Selanjutnya

*TY*

13 Tahun Kemudian

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik duduk di depan sebuah cermin, ia memandangi dirinya. Butiran-butiran Kristal bening ke luar dari kelopak matanya yang indah. Tangannya yang lentik ia letakkan di depan cermin tersebut. Ia meraba sebuah foto berukuran 3R, air matanya semakin deras mengalir, bahkan suara isak tangisnya terdengar oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini menjadi eommanya.

Wanita itu mendekati putri semata wayang yang sangat ia sayangi, ia memegang kedua pundak putrinya yang bergetar karena menangis.

" Jiyeon~ah…", ujar eommanya pelan

Jiyeon yang terkejut karena eommanya berada dibelakangnya, iapun segera menyeka air matanya, ia tersenyum memandang eommanya di depan cermin bersama dirinya.

" Eomma…", sahutnya  
" Apa kamu mengingat saudaramu?", Tanya wanita paruh baya itu  
" Nde, aku tidak tahu keberadaan mereka semua. Hatiku merasa hampa eomma…, aku telah kehilangan Taeyang oppa…, dan aku juga tidak tahu keberadaan ke-dua dongsaengku. Aku merindukan mereka semua eomma", sahut Jiyeon dan memegang lengan eommma yang memegang kedua pundaknya.  
" Suatu saat, kalian pasti akan bertemu dan berkumpul lagi, chagi", sahutnya  
" Nde eomma", sahut Jiyeon  
" Ini sudah jam 7, appamu sudah menunggu di bawah. Kajja, kita makan bersama", ajak wanita itu  
" Nee", sahut Jiyeon yang beranjak dari tempat duduk, lalu Jiyeon dan juga eommanya ke luar bersama dari kamar Jiyeon.

Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga, dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sangat luas ukurannya. Kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan. Seorang namja paruh baya dengan wajah yang tegas, memandang pada putrinya.

" Kamu menangis lagi Jiyeon?", Tanya appanya  
" Aniyo appa", sahut Jiyeon berbohong  
" Jiyeon tadi kelilipan debu sewaktu membersihkan tempat tidurnya", sahut eomma Jiyeon yang juga berbohong kepada suaminya.  
" Kenapa kamu harus membersihkan tempat tidurmu?, bukankah sudah ada pelayan yang bertugas khusus untuk membersihkan seluruh kamar di rumah ini", sahut appanya yang cukup kesal karena mendengar Jiyeon yang bekerja membersihkan kamarnya sendiri.  
" Gwencana appa, lagipula baru kali ini aku melakukannya", sahut Jiyeon kembali berbohong.  
" Twessoyo,…mm…Jiyeon~ah hari ini kamu ikut appa ke Rumah Sakit", ajak appa Jiyeon  
" Rumah Sakit?, untuk apa appa?", Tanya Jiyeon heran sembari memotong daging di piring  
" Appa ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang", sahutnya  
" Nugu appa?", Tanya Jiyeon penasaran  
" Nanti saja appa beritahu, jika kamu sudah bertemu dengannya", sahutnya kembali  
Jiyeon sedikit penasaran dengan siapa ia akan dipertemukan di Rumah Sakit.

*TY*

Disebuah Dorm yang dihuni oleh beberapa namja tampan, mereka berkumpul bersama sembari menikmati daging panggang serta beberapa minuman dingin. Terkecuali seorang namja yang tidak ikut bergabung, ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela kamar, dan memandangi cahaya Matahari yang sebagian masih tersembunyi di balik awan putih. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya seakan-akan ia ingin menyentuh Matahari tersebut.

" Hyung…noona…Taehwang…, bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?", namja itu berbicara seorang diri di dalam kamar, dirinya masih memandangi sinar Matahari itu yang sedikit-demi sedikit menampakkan dirinya dan ke luar dari peraduannya.  
" Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?", ujarnya lagi  
" Apakah kalian tidak merindukanku?"  
" Atau…apakah kalian sudah melupakanku?",  
" Hyung…noona…, kenapa kalian tidak menepati janji kalian?, kenapa kalian tidak menungguku datang untuk menemui kalian?",  
" Kyuhyun~ah…", namja itu menurunkan kembali tangan kirinya ke sisi tubuhnya, kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap keasal suara yang memanggilnya.  
" Yee, hyung", sahutnya menatap seorang namja berparas cantik, dan ber pipi chubby  
" Kamu tidak makan?", Tanya namja yang bernama Sungmin  
" Aku belum lapar hyung", sahut Kyuhyun menolak  
" Kyu…, dari tadi malam sejak kita pulang siaran, kamu sama sekali belum menyentuh nasi. Nanti kamu bisa sakit", ujar Sungmin dan menghampirinya  
" Hyung tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan sakit", sahut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin yang kini mereka berdua berdiri bersama di dekat jendela.  
" Kyu…, wajahmu itu sudah terlihat pucat. Apa kamu mau kedua orangtuamu dan juga kami khawatir padamu?, kamu ingin melihat kami sedih?", ujar Sungmin yang masih mencoba membujuknya untuk makan.  
" Nde…, hanya kalian yang mencemaskanku", sahut Kyuhyun dan kembali mengalihkan padangannya pada Matahari  
" Tetapi…, apakah mereka juga mencemaskanku?", gumam Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin bingung.  
" Maksudmu apa Kyu?", Tanya Sungmin  
" Aniyo…huft…", sahut Kyuhyun dan menghela nafas beratnya.  
Member Super Junior tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak adopsi dari keluarga Cho. Yang mereka ketahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak keluarga tersebut dan juga memiliki seorang noona bernama Ahra.  
" Hyung…aku ingin mandi dulu", ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.  
" Nee, setelah selesai mandi, kamu harus sarapan", sahut Sungmin yang mengingatkannya untuk sarapan.  
" Nee…", sahut Kyuhyun yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Saat berada di dalam, Kyuhyun duduk dan bersandar di belakang pintu. Ia melipat kedua lutut, lalu memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua lututnya. Ia menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

*TY*

Seorang namja tampan yang berumur 18 tahun berdiri di sekitar keramaian orang-orang yang sedang menunggu lampu pejalan kaki menyala. Namja itu melirik kepada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berada disebelahnya. Laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang asik menelpon seseorang, dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa namja berumur 18 tahun tersebut sedang mengintai dompet disaku celananya. Disaat orang-orang disekitarnya sedang sibuk dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, namja berusia 18 tahun itupun mencuri dompet tersebut, lalu ia pergi dari sekitar orang-orang disekelilingnya. Namja itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, karena ia khawatir jika laki-laki paruh baya itu menyadari bahwa dompet miliknya telah dicuri oleh namja berusia 18 tahun tersebut.

" Satu lagi dompet berhasil kucuri", batinnya dan tersenyum evil.

Namja itu pergi menuju Stasiun Subway, ia menuruni anak tangga dan ia segera berlari menuju Toilet. Setibanya di Toilet, namja itupun segera masuk ke dalam, lalu ia membuka dompet tersebut dan mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran uang yang ia hitung berjumlah 300. 000 won. Uang yang sangat banyak untuknya.

Namja itu merasa bahagia karena ia memperoleh uang yang cukup banyak dan ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Sedangkan dompet yang ia curi, ia buang ke dalam tong sampah. Namja itupun kemudian pergi ke luar dari Stasiun Subway, dan berjalan seorang diri. Perutnya terasa lapar ketika ia melihat seorang wanita yang jika dilihat berumur 38 tahun sedang berjualan bakso ikan dipinggir jalan. Namja itu kemudian mampir dan menatap bakso ikan kesukaannya. Saat menatapnya, ia memegang setusuk bakso ikan yang mengingatkannya kepada Taeyang, Tae In dan juga Taewoon. Air matanya mengalir saat ia memakan bakso ikan tersebut. Ia menangis karena ia sangat merindukan suasana disaat ia masih kecil.

" Bakso ikan ini sangat enak", gumamnya dan sesekali menyeka air matanya.  
" Aku merindukan kalian", gumamnya dan menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Namja itu menundukkan wajahnya, pundaknya bergetar. Wanita pemilik bakso ikan itu memperhatikan namja yang menangis di depan bakso ikan yang dijualnya. Wanita itu merasa iba pada namja tersebut.

TBC  
Akankan mereka ber-4 kembali bertemu?  
Tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya


	3. Chapter 3

" THANK YOU " chapt. 3

^^ Sebelumnya

" Aku merindukan kalian", gumamnya dan menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Namja itu menundukkan wajahnya, pundaknya bergetar. Wanita pemilik bakso ikan itu memperhatikan namja yang menangis di depan bakso ikan yang dijualnya. Wanita itu merasa iba pada namja tersebut.

^^Selanjutnya

Wanita paruh baya itupun menghampiri Taehwang, dan ia memegang lembut pundak Taehwang.

" Kenapa kamu menangis?", tanyanya

" Owh…gwencana ajumma", sahut Taehwang dan menyeka air matanya serta tersenyum kepada wanita paruh baya yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

" Bakso ikannya enak", ujar Taehwang memuji bakso ikan buatannya.

" Jincha?, wah…syukurlah jika kamu suka", sahut ajumma itu sangat bahagia dengan pujian Taehwang

" O iya, siapa namamu anak muda?", Tanya ajumma itu

" Saya Kim Myungsoo", sahut Taehwang yang menggunakan nama adopsi yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtua adopsinya yang kini bahkan tidak perduli kepada Taehwang setelah Taehwang melarikan diri dari rumah mereka.

" Owh…, jika saja eomma masih bersama dengan anak eomma, mungkin sekarang dia seumuran denganmu", sahut ajumma itu dengan tatapan sedih saat menatap wajah Taehwang.

" Kenapa ajumma tidak bersama anak ajumma?", Tanya Taehwang penasaran

" Ajumma tidak bisa menceritakannya anak muda", sahut ajumma itu dan tersenyum kepada Taehwang

" Gwencana ajumma, o iya…ini uangnya", Taehwang memberikan uang 100 ribu Won kepada wanita paruh baya tersebut

" Tapi ini banyak sekali, Shireo…, ajumma tidak ingin menerimanya", tolak wanita paruh baya tersebut dan menahan tangan Taehwang yang ingin memberikan uang itu kepadanya

" Gwencana ajumma…, lagipula anggap saja aku berbagi pada ajumma", sahut Taehwang seraya tersenyum lebar dan tetap memberikan uang tersebut ke tangan wanita itu. Kemudian Taehwang berencana pergi setelah memberikan uang tersebut kepada wanita itu.

" Chamkanman…", ujar wanita itu menghentikan langkah kaki Taehwang

" Yee, ajumma", sahut Taehwang

Wanita itu membungkuskan beberapa tusuk bakso ikan lalu memberikannya kepada Taehwang.

" Ini untukmu, meskipun tidak sebesar uang yang kamu berikan pada ajumma. Tapi ajumma iklhas memberikan bakso ikan ini untukmu", ujarnya dan memberikan bungkus bakso ikan itu ke tangan kanan Taehwang

" Tapi ajumma…", Taehwang ingin menolak, tetapi wanita itu tetap keras memberikannya kepada Taehwang, hingga Taehwang pun tidak bisa menolaknya.

" Gumawo ajumma", Taehwang berterima kasih kepada wanita tersebut, dan wanita itupun menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar yang ia sunggingkan kepada Taehwang.

Taehwang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang masih menatap kepergian Taehwang dari balik punggungnya. Wanita itu memegang dadanya, seraya tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Taehwang yang kini menghilang dari hadapannya.

" Apakah sekarang, anak bungsuku Taehwang sudah sebesar dirimu anak muda?", gumam Seungyeon wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah eomma kandung Han bersaudara.

*TY*

" Kyuhyun~ah…palliya…, kajja kita makan bersama", teriak Sungmin dari luar kamar mandi

" Yee, hyung", sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi, kemudian ia membukanya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang kini duduk di atas kasur seraya memainkan PSP milik Kyuhyun.

" Hya, hyung!, itu PSP ku", sahut Kyuhyun yang masih menyematkan handuk di kepalanya, dan berlari kearah Sungmin, lalu merebut PSP dari tangannya.

" Aish!, pelit sekali sih. Hyung Cuma pinjam sebentar saja kok", sungut Sungmin kesal dan manyun kepada Kyuhyun

" Biar saja", sahut Kyuhyun dan memeletkan lidahnya kepada Sungmin.

" Dasar GameKyu", ujar Sungmin yang masih kesal kepada Kyuhyun.

" Hahahaha…", tawa evil Kyuhyun.

" Kajja, ganti pakaianmu. Yang lain sudah menunggumu dari tadi", ujar Sungmin kemudian beranjak dari Kasur sembari berjalan ke luar dari kamar mereka.

" Sipp…Bos", sahut Kyuhyun dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke kening seraya memberikan sikap hormat kepada Sungmin, hingga membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Setelah Sungmin ke luar dari kamar mereka, kini Kyuhyun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, lalu segera ke luar kamar untuk menghampiri semua hyung yang kini sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

" Lama sekali sih, Kyu", ujar Donghae yang sudah duduk dari tadi menunggunya

" Hehehe…mian hyung", sahut Kyuhyun meminta maaf atas kesalahan kecilnya

" Ya sudah, duduklah…kita makan bersama", ujar Teukie

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk bersama ke-12 hyungnya. Disela-sela mereka makan bersama, Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang dibuat Wookie, yaitu bakso ikan, sebenarnya bakso ikan yang sudah Wookie campur dengan sayuran yang sudah di Blender kemudian dicampur dengan ikan yang sudah dihaluskannya. Kyuhyun segera mengambil bakso ikan itu, kemudian melahapnya. Semua mata member Suju tertuju padanya, dan mereka cukup senang ketika Kyuhyun memakan sayuran yang telah dibuat oleh Wookie kini dimakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melahap beberapa bakso ikan itu, dan air mata kembali mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

" Hyung…noona…Taehwang…bogoshipeunde", batin Kyuhyun

Para member Suju bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis karena memakan bakso ikan itu.

" Waeyo Kyu?, kenapa kamu menangis?", Tanya Donghae

" Apa bakso ikannya tidak enak?", Tanya Wookie cemas

" Atau ada yang membuatmu sedih, Kyu?", tambah Kangin

Kyuhyun segera menyeka air matanya, kemudian ia tertawa dengan makanan yang penuh di mulutnya, hingga membuat yang lain bertambah bingung.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, Kyu?", Tanya Heechul

Kyuhyun yang telah menghabiskan makanan dari mulutnya, kini menyembunyikannya dari ke-12 hyung nya tersebut.

" Hyung tertipu acting ku, Hahahahaha", sahutnya kemudian kembali tertawa palsu di depan semuanya.

" Dasar evil, kami pikir kamu kenapa-napa", sahut Hangeng

Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang duduk disisi kanan dan kirinya, menggetok kepalanya pelan dengan sendok makan.

" Aish!", dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

" Hahaha…", tawa yang lain.

" Hyung…, kalian semua telah mengganti kesepianku yang telah kehilangan ke-3 saudaraku, dengan semua keceriaan kalian. Aku berharap selamanya akan tetap seperti ini, dan ke-3 saudaraku dapat ditemukan kembali" batin Kyuhyun dan menatap semua member Suju, seraya tersenyum kepada mereka.

*TY*

Seorang namja berparas tampan, mengenakan pakaian resmi kedokteran. Ia berdiri di depan cermin dan menatap dirinya. Ia merapikan kacamata yang selalu ia kenakan setiap kali bekerja, kemudian ia merapikan Jas kedokterannya.

Namja itu kemudian menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

" Joo Won~ah…, palliya…ada yang sudah menunggumu dari tadi", ujar seorang Dokter yang bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya, dan masih memegang gagang pintu saat ia membuka pintu ruangan Joo Won.

" Eoh…, aku segera kesana", sahut Joo Won yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri teman kerjanya, lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruangan Joo Won.

Joo Won pergi untuk menemui orang yang sudah menunggunya di Lobi Rumah Sakit sejak tadi.

*TY*

"Appa…siapa sebenarnya yang ingin appa kenalkan kepadaku?", Tanya Jiyeon yang sangat penasaran sejak tadi.

" Appa ingin mengenalkanmu dengan calon suamimu", sahut appa Jiyeon, yang membuat Jiyeon sontak terkejut, bahkan menjatuhkan sendok yang terletak disisi kanan tangannya. Jiyeon pun menunduk, untuk mengambil sendok itu.

" Annyeong haseyo ajussi…", Jiyeon kembali keposisi duduknya semula, kemudian ia menatap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berparas tampan serta menggunakan kacamata, sedang memberi hormat kepada kedua orangtua Jiyeon dengan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan mereka.

" Eoh…kajja, duduklah bersama kami", ajak appa Jiyeon kepada namja tersebut

" Nee…", sahut namja itu kemudian duduk di kursi kosong yang bersebelahan dengan Jiyeon.

*TY*

Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya sangat mual setelah makan tadi, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi yang berpindah-pindah, karena ia tidak tahan dengan rasa mual tersebut.

" Waeyo, Kyu?", Tanya Sungmin cemas

" Gwencana hyung", sahut Kyuhyun berbohong

" Wajahmu kelihatan pucat, kamu sakit?", Tanya Sungmin lagi

" Aniyo…, aku baik-baik saja kok"

Saat ini mereka masih berada di dalam Bus, tetapi Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rasa mual di perutnya, iapun meminta Sopir untuk berhenti di tepi jalan, hingga membuat member Suju yang berada dalam 1 Bus dengannya, dibuat bingung dengan permintaannya yang mendadak.

" Ajussi…tolong berhenti disini sebentar", pinta Kyuhyun

" Wae, Kyu?", Tanya Sungmin, Siwon dan juga Teukie bersamaan.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab mereka, melainkan Kyuhyun segera berlari dan ke luar dari Bus. Kyuhyun membungkuk dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Para member cemas karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja muntah, hingga membuat Siwon, Teukie, Yesung, Donghae, Sungmin dan juga Kangin ke luar dari Bus.

" Waeyo saeng?", Tanya Teukie dan mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

" Uwek…uwek…", Kyuhyun tidak menyahut dan masih memuntahkan semuanya, hingga kini membuat tubuhnya lemas. Keringat dingin yang ke luar telah membasahi tubuhnnya. Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan ia berdiri sempoyongan ,hingga ia dipapah Siwon yang berdiri disebelahrnya.

" Kamu sakit, Kyu?", Tanya Yesung

" Molla hyung, perutku mual sekali", sahut Kyuhyun lemah dan kini bahkan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, hingga untuk melangkahkan kakinya pun terasa berat untuknya.

" Kita ke Rumah Sakit saja hyung", saran Kangin

" Nde, kita bawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit", sahut Teukie

" Andwae…hyung", sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa pusing, hingga iapun rebah dan berhasil di topang oleh Siwon.

" KYUHYUN~AHHH…", teriak mereka panik saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan.

TBC

Hayo…, apakah reaksi Jiyeon setelah bertemu namja tersebut?

Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

Akankah Seungyeon bertemu kembali dengan ke-4 anaknya?


	4. Chapter 4

" THANK YOU " chapt. 4

^^ Sebelumnya  
" Nde, kita bawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit", sahut Teukie  
" Andwae…hyung", sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa pusing, hingga iapun rebah dan berhasil di topang oleh Siwon.  
" KYUHYUN~AHHH…", teriak mereka panik saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan  
^^ Selanjutnya

" Palli, kita bawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit", perintah Teukie pada yang lain  
" Nee", sahut mereka

Siwon segera menggendong Kyuhyun, kemudian mereka kembali masuk ke dalam Bus, dan Bus yang membawa mereka kini berpindah haluan menuju Rumah Sakit.

*TY*

" Mian, aku telat…", Joo Won membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan seorang namja yang jika di perhatikan namja ini berusia 50 tahun.  
" Nee, gwencana. Duduklah", sahut namja itu dan memerintahkannya untuk duduk bersamanya  
" Nee, appa", sahut Joo Won, kemudian melakukan perintah namja tersebut.

Namja itu berkacamata dan dari wajah bijaksananya, namja itu menatap Joo Won.

" Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?", tanyanya sembari ia mengaduk kopinya  
" Baik appa…", sahut Joo Won

Di tempat yang sama dengan Joo Won, Jiyeon yang dipertemukan oleh kedua orangtua nya dengan seorang namja yang juga merupakan salah satu Dokter yang bertugas di Rumah Sakit yang sama dengan Joo Won, ingin dijodohkan dengannya, mereka berdua duduk dengan dipisahkan oleh 3 deretan tempat duduk pengunjung. Jiyeon dan Joo Won tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

" Chagi, appa berharap kamu dapat menerima Won Bin menjadi suamimu", ujar appa angkat Jiyeon  
" Appa…, bisakah aku meminta waktu untuk berpikir?", pinta Jiyeon  
" Wae, Jiyeon~ssi?, apa kamu tidak menyukaiku?", ujar Won Bin  
" Mianhae, bukan maksudku menolak keinginanmu untuk menjadi suamiku, hanya saja…, aku tidak mengenalmu sepenuhnya, dan aku juga masih memiliki keinginan untuk membantu appa di Perusahaan", sahut Jiyeon menatap Won Bin  
" Jiyeon!, appa memintamu kemari, karena appa ingin kamu memiliki pendamping hidup yang layak untukmu!, bukannya kamu menolak Won Bin seperti ini?!", bentak appanya.

Nada suara appa angkat Jiyeon yang membentaknya di depan banyak orang, telah membuat perhatian Joo Won tertuju pada Jiyeon, yang hanya dapat dilihatnya dari balik punggung Jiyeon.

" Mian appa, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan hatiku untuk menerimanya", sahut Jiyeon yang tetap keras kepala pada pendiriannya  
" Jiyeon~ah…, sudahlah…appa mu melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu", sahut eomma Jiyeon  
" Aniyo eomma…, aku tahu appa sengaja menjodohkanku dengannya, karena appa memiliki kerja sama dengan appa nya. Dan aku tidak bisa mencintainya karena cinta tidak bisa dihargai oleh materi!, mianhe eomma", sahut Jiyeon dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtua nya serta Won Bin di Café Rumah Sakit tersebut.  
" Jiyeon~ah!", teriak appa Jiyeon

Joo Won menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jiyeon di depan kedua orangtua nya serta Won Bin.

" Apa kamu menyukai yeoja itu?", ujar appa angkat Joo Won saat menatap Joo Won yang pandangannya tertuju pada Jiyeon yang pergi meninggalkan Café, Joo Won terkejut dan ia mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian ia tertawa kecil karena perkataan appa angkatnya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.  
" Hahaha, appa ada-ada saja", sahut Joo Won  
" Lantas, kenapa kamu menatap yeoja itu dan tersenyum sendiri?", Tanyanya  
" Aniyo…, karena aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan yeoja yang berani mengungkapkan ketidak setujuannya pada orangtua seperti mereka", sahut Joo Won  
" Oh…, appa pikir kamu mengenal yeoja itu dan menyukainya"  
" Tidak mungkinlah appa, karena aku sudah memiliki Eunjung", sahut Joo Won  
" Eunjung?, nugu?", Tanya appa nya yang bingung, karena ia baru pertama kali mendengar nama kekasih Joo Won yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari appa nya  
" Aku akan segera mengenalkannya pada appa", sahut Joo Won dan tersenyum  
" Nee, appa akan menunggunya, kalau bisa…besok malam ajak kekasihmu itu untuk makan malam di rumah kita"  
" Nee, appa…aku akan mengajaknya ke rumah, besok malam"  
" O iya, appa ingin mengajakmu minggu depan untuk makan malam bersama sahabat appa di rumahnya"  
" Sahabat appa yang mana?, karena sahabat appa sangat banyak", sahut Joo Won yang berpikir siapa sahabat appa nya  
" Keluarga Cho…, sahabat appa yang anak namjanya kini menjadi penyanyi itu", sahut appa Joo Won  
" Penyanyi yang mana?, apakah aku mengenalnya?", Tanya Joo Won  
" Sepertinya tidak, karena appa tidak pernah mengajakmu menemui keluarga Cho. Kebetulan minggu depan ada acara ulang tahun anaknya, dan appa ingin mengajakmu bersama appa, karena hanya kamu yang appa miliki sekarang",  
" Nee appa…, aku akan usahakan untuk ikut menemani appa ke acara itu"

*TY*

Kyuhyun kini tiba di Rumah Sakit, dan perawat segera melarikannya ke ruang UGD. Saat Kyuhyun di usung, Jiyeon yang melalui lorong Rumah Sakit dan berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, Jiyeon menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak, dan ia menoleh ke belakang menatap ranjang dorong yang mengusung Kyuhyun bersama perawat dan beberapa member Super Junior.

Jiyeon memegang dadanya, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya saat menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" Ada apa denganku?", batin Jiyeon  
" Ah…tidak mungkin…, ini hanya pikiranku saja yang berlebihan", gumamnya dan menampik pikiran yang mengatakan bahwa Jiyeon seperti memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun.  
" Aku harap…tidak terjadi apa-apa pada semua saudaraku",batin Jiyeon, kemudian ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya kembali, dan pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

*TY*

" Aku pulangggggggg…", seru Myungsoo sembari ia membuka pintu pagar sebuah rumah sangat sederhana yang dihuni olehnya, 2 orang sahabatnya serta 3 orang anak kecil yang ia rawat bersama kedua sahabatnya.  
" Myungsoo~ah…, apa yang kamu bawa itu?", Tanya salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Kai dan mengambil jajanan dari tangan Myungsoo  
" Oh, ini…tadi ada seorang ajumma baik hati memberikan bonus bakso ikan ini padaku", sahut Myungsoo sembari mereka berjalan menghampiri teras rumah mereka, kemudian Kai dan Myungsoo duduk kemudian berteriak memanggil yang lain.  
" Minhyuk…, Juno…, Haera…, Dio…", teriak Kai

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Kai yang selalu berteriak memanggil ke-4 orang tersebut, layaknya seorang ibu yang memanggil anak-anak mereka.

" Aishh!", sahut Dio yang berlari ke luar dari rumah dan memukul kepala Kai pelan  
"Aww…, kenapa kamu memukul kepala hyung?", Tanya Kai dan menangkap Dio kemudian ia dudukkan di atas pangkuannya  
" Hyung itu teriak melulu, kalau memanggil kami…seperti eomma-eomma saja", sahut Dio polos  
" Hahahahaha…", terdengar suara tawa terkekeh-kekeh dari arah pintu rumah mereka yang kini telah berdiri Minhyuk, Juno, dan Haera  
" Nde…oppa, seperti eomma-eomma…suaranya nyaring sekali…sampai-sampai telingaku sakit mendengarnya…", tambah Haera yang kemudian mendekati Myungsoo dan Kai.

Minhyuk, Juno dan Haera duduk bersama Kai juga Myungsoo.

" Itu karena Kai punya keinginan menjadi seorang Rapper tapi tidak kesampaian…", ledek Minhyuk  
" HAHAHAHAHA…", gelak tawa selalu terdengar renyah ke luar dari mulut mereka.

Myungsoo menatap sebuah keluarga sederhana yang kini telah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Myungsoo menitikkan air matanya ketika menatap keceriaan yang selalu terpancar dari dari wajah saudara-saudara barunya itu.

" Gumawo", ujar Myungsoo dan menghentikan gelak tawa mereka kemudian menatap Myungsoo  
" Wae?, terima kasih untuk apa?", Tanya Minhyuk  
" Karena kalian…aku merasa hidupku cukup berguna, walaupun aku hanya bekerja sebagai pencopet, tetapi kalian tidak pernah meninggalkanku", ujar Myungsoo.

Haera yang berumur 9 tahun, ia berjalan mendekati Myungsoo kemudian ia duduk di depan Myungsoo dan menyeka air matanya.

" Oppa…, sampai kapanpun kita akan tetap menjadi saudara. Aku menyayangi oppa juga yang lainnya, walaupun oppa hanya bekerja sebagai pencopet, tetapi oppa memiliki hati yang baik. Aku bangga bisa bertemu dengan oppa, dan menjadi dongsaeng oppa, walaupun kita semua bukan saudara kandung", sahut Haera yang meskipun umurnya baru 9 tahun, tetapi ia memiliki pikiran dewasa. Haera pun memeluk Myungsoo erat. Kai, Minhyuk mengerti bagaimana perasaan Myungsoo. Dio yang berumur 7 tahun dan Juno yang berumur 6 tahun, mereka berdua pun menghampiri Myungsoo dan ikut memeluknya.  
" Kami menyayangimu, hyung…", ujar Dio dan Juno  
" Gumawo…gumawoyo…", ujar Myungsoo yang kini air matanya mengalir semakin deras.  
" Hyung…noona…, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan kalian. Aku tahu, Tuhan mengirim mereka untukku, sebagai pengganti kalian, dan aku yakin, suatu hari nanti, kita semua akan kembali berkumpul bersama", batin Myungsoo

*TY*

Drt…drt..drt..  
Joo Won mengangkat telepon yang deringnya sangat khas dan merupakan panggilan darurat dari Rumah Sakit tempat ia bertugas.

" Yeobseyo…, nee…aku akan segera kesana", ujar Joo Won di telepon kemudian ia menutup kembali pembicaraannya di telepon  
" Apa ada pasien yang harus kamu periksa?", Tanya appa Joo Won  
" Nde appa, mian…aku tidak bisa lama-lama bersama appa, aku harus pergi sekarang", ujar Joo Won dan beranjak dari kursi kemudian ia menyeruput sedikit teh pesanannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan appa nya seorang diri di Café Rumah Sakit tersebut.  
" Joo Won~ah…, appa sangat bangga memiliki putra sepertimu, meskipun kamu bukan anak kandung appa, tetapi…hidupmu adalah segalanya bagi appa", batin appa Joo Won yang menatap kepergian Joo Won yang kini menghilang dari hadapannya.

*TY*

" Jiyeon telah membuatku malu di depan Won Bin, apa anak itu pikir, apa yang dikatakannya tidak membuatku malu!", Jinsu yang merupakan appa angkat Jiyeon, ia meluapkan kekesalan yang telah Jiyeon lakukan kepada istrinya  
" Yeoboe…, apa yang dikatakan Jiyeon itu benar, apa yeoboe ingin melihat putri kita menderita dengan menikahi namja yang tidak ia kenal dan tidak dicintainya?", sang istri mencoba memberi pengertian pada Jinsu  
" … ", Jinsu hanya diam dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya tersebut.

*TY*

Jiyeon ingin menghilangkan kejenuhannya dengan mengunjungi sahabat baiknya yang baru saja kembali dari Tokyo. Mereka berdua janjian untuk bertemu di café tempat mereka biasa bertemu 5 tahun yang lalu sebelum sahabat baiknya itu pergi ke Tokyo untuk fokus pada Kuliahnya.

Jiyeon menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya sembari ia memesan Pancake dan Kopi. Jiyeon membuka ponselnya, dan ia membuka galeri foto pada ponselnya. Sebuah foto yang sengaja ia foto kembali dari foto lama miliknya yang ia tempel pada cermin di kamarnya.  
Jiyeon menyunggingkan senyumnya saat memandang foto tersebut. Dan ia terkejut saat seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Hayoo…, sedang memperhatikan foto namja, ya?", ledek seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan Jiyeon.  
" Eunjung~ah…", sahut Jiyeon dan beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian ia memeluk sahabat karibnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.  
" Hahahaha…, bagaimana kabarmu, Jiyeon?", Tanya Eunjung  
Jiyeon melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mereka duduk bersama  
" Seperti yang kamu lihat, aku baik-baik saja", sahutnya  
" Aku perhatikan sejak memasuki Café ini, kamu tersenyum sambil memandangi ponselmu, memangnya apa yang kamu lihat?", Tanya Eunjung penasaran.

Jiyeon segera mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja, dan ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

" Aniyo…, aku hanya memandangi foto keluargaku", sahut Jiyeon  
" Owh…, aku pikir kamu sedang memandangi foto namja…hehehehe"  
" Aku belum memikirkan untuk mencari kekasih", sahut Jiyeon  
" Wae?, sampai kapan kamu ingin menjomblo seperti ini, Jiyeon?"  
" Mollayo…, hanya saja…aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan itu, karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang selalu kupikirkan", sahut Jiyeon  
Eunjung mengernyitkan alisnya karena ia bingung.  
" Apa yang menjadi pikiranmu selama ini?, apakah aku tahu?", Tanya Eunjung  
" Mian…, aku belum bisa menceritakanya, jika aku sudah menemukan mereka semua, aku akan menceritakannya padamu",  
" Mereka?, nugu Jiyeon~ah?, kamu membuatku penasaran saja"  
" Ada saatnya aku akan cerita…bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan kita?", pinta Jiyeon  
" Eoh…arasseoyo. Mm…o iya, bagaimana kabar samchon dan imo?", tanyanya  
" Appa dan eomma baik-baik saja.., dan bagaimana denganmu?, setiap kita bicara di telepon, kamu terdengar sangat bahagia sekali"  
" Nde…, Jiyeon~ah…, aku bahagia sekali. Apa kamu tahu?, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang sangat baik sekali, dan menurutku ia adalah namja yang sempurna"  
" Jincha?, wah…aku turut bahagia mendengarnya"  
" Nde…, lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya denganmu"  
" Eoh…"

*TY*

Joo Won memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan member Suju menunggu di luar ruang UGD untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun.  
Joo Won memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan lekat, entah kenapa Joo Won merasa sangat cemas pada Kyuhyun, walaupun ia merasa ia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, kini Joo Won ke luar dari ruang UGD untuk menemui member Suju yang setia menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya.

" Kyuhyun, bagaimana Dok?", Tanya Teukie  
" Apakah ia ada memakan Brokoli?", Tanya Joo Won  
" Brokoli?, sepertinya tidak ada, memangnya kenapa Dok?", Tanya Kangin  
" Ada hyung, Kyuhyun memakan bakso ikan yang sudah ku campur dengan Brokoli", ujar Wookie  
" Mungkin karena itu, sekarang alerginya kumat, dan saran saya…, pasien harus menghindari sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya alergi, karena jika hal itu sering terjadi ada kemungkinan alerginya akan semakin parah dan bisa menyebabkan keracunan",  
" Nee, dok…gumawo atas sarannya", sahut Teukie  
" Nee, kalian bisa menjenguknya jika pasien sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. "  
" Nee…", sahut mereka  
Wookie menundukkan wajahnya, dan ada rasa menyesal karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika yang ia masak akan membuat Kyuhyun sampai masuk Rumah Sakit seperti ini.  
" Mianhe, ini semua salahku", ujar Wookie menyesal  
" Aniyo…, itu bukan kesalahanmu Wookie, lagipula kita semua juga baru tahu bahwa Kyuhyun alergi pada Brokoli", tambah Heechul  
" Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengatakannya pada kita, kalau ia alergi Brokoli?", ujar Hangeng  
" Sebaiknya nanti saja kita tanyakan itu padanya, jika ia sudah sadar", sahut Teukie  
" Nee, hyung…", sahut yang lain.

Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, semua member bergantian untuk menjaganya, selain mereka keluarga angkat Kyuhyun pun turut bergantian menjaganya. Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari karena alergi yang dideritanya.

Joo Won sesekali menjeguknya dan memeriksa keadaannya. Kini Kyuhyun hanya seorang diri di dalam kamar inapnya, kedua matanya mulai bergerak dan membuka perlahan-lahan. Samar-samar ia menatap sekeliling ruangan yang tampak asing baginya. Setelah pandangannya cukup jelas, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangun, meskipun masih lemah, namun Kyuhyun tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lunglai karena belum sepenuhnya kondisi kesehatannya membaik. Ia memegang gagang pintu kemudian membukanya, entah apa yang membawanya ke luar dari ruang inapnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di lorong Rumah Sakit, dan langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang memanggil nama yang dikenalnya.

" Han Seunghyun~sii…"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, dan ia sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat di depan matanya, seseorang yang selama ini telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan saudara-saudaranya hanya karena keegoisannya.

" Ap..pa…", batin Kyuhyun memandang seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang juga berpakaian sama seperti appa nya. Laki-laki paruh baya yang merupakan orangtua kandung Kyuhyun tersebut membawa alat pel.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena kemarahannya pada appa nya. Ia tidak percaya, jika ia dipertemukan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang masih menyimpan kemarahannya, Kyuhyun pun berencana ingin menghampiri appa kandungnya dan ingin meluapkan kemarahannya pada keputusan kedua orangtua yang telah tega menelantarkan anak mereka. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Kyuhyun…", ia berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya.

TBC  
Siapakah yang memanggil Kyuhyun?  
Tunggu lanjutannya ya


	5. Chapter 5

" THANK YOU " chapt. 5

^^ Sebelumnya

" Ap..pa…", batin Kyuhyun memandang seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang juga berpakaian sama seperti appa nya. Laki-laki paruh baya yang merupakan orangtua kandung Kyuhyun tersebut membawa alat pel.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena kemarahannya pada appa nya. Ia tidak percaya, jika ia dipertemukan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang masih menyimpan kemarahannya, Kyuhyun pun berencana ingin menghampiri appa kandungnya dan ingin meluapkan kemarahannya pada keputusan kedua orangtua yang telah tega menelantarkan anak mereka. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Kyuhyun…", ia berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya.

^^ Selanjutnya

" Noona…", sahut Kyuhyun yang cukup terkejut saat Ahra memanggilnya

" Kenapa kamu bangun dari tempat tidur?, seharusnya kamu beristirahat di kamarmu", ujar Ahra yang kini memegang lengan Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kamar inapnya

" Mian…, aku hanya tidak ingin kesepian", sahut Kyuhyun berbohong

" Tidak mungkin kami meninggalkanmu dalam kesepian, tadi noona sedang pergi ke Kantin sebentar", ujar Ahra menjelaskan padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencoba untuk mengerti penjelasan Ahra. Di sela ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar inap. Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Seunghyun yang masih mengobrol dengan temannya.

" Waeyo, Kyu?', Tanya Ahra bingung saat menatap siapa yang dipandangi oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ahra

" Aniyo noona…, aku hanya memandangi appa dari teman lamaku", sahut Kyuhyun berbohong

" Owh…, kalau begitu sekarang kita ke kamarmu saja", ajak Ahra

" Ne", sahut Kyuhyun.

Ahra tidak mengetahui, bahwa Seunghyun adalah appa kandung dari Kyuhyun. Ahra mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol saat menuju kamar inapnya, namun Kyuhyun yang masih mengepalkan tangannya, ia hanya mengingat wajah yang telah menelantarkannya bersama ke-3 saudaranya.

" Kyu…, kamu tahu tidak…, tadi di luar area Rumah Sakit, banyak sekali Fans yang mengharapkan kamu segera sembuh, bahkan noona jadi susah sekali untuk masuk ke Rumah Sakit ini", ujar Ahra

"…", Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa dan tatapannya kosong

" Kyu…", panggil Ahra

Kyuhyun menoleh padanya, lalu ia mengalihkan pembicaraan Ahra pada yang lain.

" Noona…, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Tolong apa?", Tanya Ahra

" Aku ingin Syal juga sarung tangan milikku, maukah noona membawakannya padaku?", pinta Kyuhyun

" Ne…, noona akan membawakannya padamu"

" Aku ingin sekarang noona"

" Sekarang?, jika noona pergi sekarang…siapa yang akan menjagamu?", Tanya Ahra cemas karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di Rumah Sakit ini.

" Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana noona…, jebbal noona…", pinta Kyuhyun memelas padanya

" Arasseo…, setelah mengantarmu ke kamar inap, noona akan segera ke Dorm Suju untuk mengambilkan Syal juga sarung tanganmu itu"

" Gomawo noona…", ujar Kyuhyun dan tersenyum bahagia. Walaupun demikian, Kyuhyun masih tetap menyembunyikan kesedihan dibalik senyum lebar yang ia sunggingkan pada Ahra.

~TY~

Myungsoo yang sedang asik mengajak Dio juga Juno untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pasar Namdaemun. Myungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa disaat ia sedang sibuk melihat pakaian-pakaian untuk dikenakan oleh Juno juga Dio, ternyata Juno menghilang di area pasar tersebut saat pandangannya teralih pada sebuah balon yang terbang, Juno pun berlari untuk mengejarnya. Sedangkan Dio yang bingung saat kehilangan Juno, Dio berteriak pada Myungsoo.

" Hyung…Juno hilang", ujar Dio dan menarik-narik lengan Myungsoo

" Mwo?, Juno hilang?", Tanya Myungsoo panik

" Nde"

" Aishh!", dengusnya kesal.

Myungsoo berlari sembari ia menggenggam kuat tangan Dio, agar Dio tidak lepas dan meghilang seperti Juno.

" JUNOOOOOOOOOO…", seru Myungsoo juga Dio

Orang-orang dipasar tersebut cukup dibuat bingung oleh seruan Myungsoo juga Dio, hingga orang-orang itu menatap mereka yang berlari dan terus memanggil nama Juno.

" JUNOOOOOOOOOO…", seru Myungsoo

~TY~

" Eunjung~ah…, aku lihat-lihat kesana dulu", ujar Jiyeon pada sahabat karibnya tersebut

" Ne…, nanti aku akan menyusulmu", sahut Eunjung

" Eoh"

Jiyeon yang juga berada di area pasar Namdaemun, dan di saat ia hendak mengunjungi tempat pernak-pernik wanita, ia melihat Juno berlari sembari menatap kearah langit hingga menuju jalan raya, Juno tidak menyadari bahwa disaat ia berlari, ada sebuah Motor yang melaju cukup cepat dari kejauhan.

Jiyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Juno, saat seorang pengendara Motor membunyikan klakson nya.

TIN…TIN…

Jiyeon pun berinisiatif hendak menolong Juno, hingga ia berlari dan berteriak histeris menuju Juno yang terdiam di tengah jalan raya, karena ia terkejut dengan suara klakson tersebut.

" AWASSSSSSSS….", seru Jiyeon

Disaat yang bersamaan pula, seorang wanita paruh baya juga berlari dari arah seberang dan menuju arah Juno untuk menolongnya.

" AWASSSSSSSSSS….", seru wanita itu

Kini mereka berdua memeluk Juno yang ketakutan di tengah jalan raya. Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang wanita yang telah menyelamatkan Juno. Si pengendara Motor berhenti tepat saat mereka berdua memeluk Juno. Mereka kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Juno.

" Gwenca…", Jiyeon menghentikan kata-katanya saat ia terkejut melihat eomma kandung yang telah meninggalkannya, kini berada dihadapannya.

" Gwencanayo?", Tanya Seungyeon pada Juno yang kini menangis di depan mereka.

Jiyeon segera beranjak, ia memandang wajah Seungyeon yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Juno. Jiyeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Seungyeon.

" Agassi…", seru Seungyeon padanya.

Jiyeon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu ia pergi dan tidak memperdulikan Seungyeon yang memanggilnya. Disaat Jiyeon pergi, Myungsoo segera berlari menghampiri Juno.

" Juno~ah…", seru Myungsoo.

Jiyeon berbalik saat berpapasan dengan Myungsoo. Mereka berdua tampak tidak saling mengenal, namun saat Jiyeon menatap wajah Myungsoo yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Jiyeon seperti melihat Taehwang kecil yang berlari di depannya. .

" Taehwang~ah…", gumam Jiyeon, kemudian ia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sedangkan Myungsoo yang seakan-akan mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Myungsoo pun menoleh ke belakang.

" Seperti ada yang memanggilku", batin Myungsoo

" Hyuuung…", seru Juno yang menangis dan berlari kearahnya. Myungsoo pun segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Juno.

" Juno~ah…, gwencana?", Tanya Myungsoo

Tin…Tin…Tin…terdengar suara klakson, hingga mereka menyadari bahwa mereka menghalangi jalan untuk kendaraan melintas.

" HYA!…Minggir…",seru seorang pengendara Mobil pada mereka

" Kalian menghalangi jalan saja…", seru dari pengendara lainnya yang juga kesal pada mereka

" Juesunghamnida…" ujar Myungsoo juga Seungyeon meminta maaf pada pengendara yang lain. Kemudian, mereka pun pergi menuju tepi jalan.

" Gumapseumnida ajumma…", ujar Myungsoo yang sedikit lupa pada Seungyeon

" Ne, cheonmaneyo anak muda…", sahutnya dan berjalan beriringan

" Hyung…kita pulang eoh…", pinta Juno yang masih trauma akan kejadian barusan

" Ne…, kita pulang sekarang", sahut Myungsoo

" Sebelum kalian pulang, mampirlah dulu sebentar ke warung ajumma", pinta Seungyeon

" Ne, ajumma", sahut Myungsoo.

" Ternyata dia dongsaengmu…, bagaimana bisa dia ada di tengah jalan seperti itu?", Tanya Seungyeon

" Ajumma mengenalku?", Tanya Myungsoo

" Ne…, apa kamu lupa pada ajumma?", Tanya Seungyeon

Myungsoo menatap wajah Seungyeon lekat, lalu ia sadar bahwa ia pernah membeli bakso ikan di warung Seungyeon.

" Owh…ne…ne…, aku ingat sekarang…, ajumma pernah memberiku bakso ikan, aku benar bukan?", Tanya Myungsoo

" Nde, syukurlah kamu masih mengingat ajumma…, ajumma hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu saat itu, jika kamu tidak keberatan…, ajumma ingin memberimu sesuatu…", ujar Myungsoo

" Tidak perlu ajumma…, saya tidak ingin merepotkan ajumma", sahut Myungsoo menolak

" Ajumma hanya ingin berterima kasih saja padamu anak muda", sahut Seungyeon yang sangat mengharapkan Myungsoo untuk menerima pemberiannnya.

" Hyung…kita pulang sekarang", rengek Juno

" Hyung…, kita pulang saja", tambah Dio

Myungsoo menatap kedua dongsaengnya yang memaksanya untuk pulang, hingga dengan berat hatipun, Myungsoo berpamitan pada Seungyeon.

" Mian ajumma…, sepertinya saya tidak bisa. Dongsaeng saya mengajak saya untuk segera pulang, jeongmal mianhamnida ajumma", ujar Myungsoo dan sedikit membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan Seungyeon.

" Arasseo…, gwencana", sahut Seungyeon sedih.

" Aku pergi dulu ajumma…", ujar Myungsoo

" Ne", sahutnya.

Myungsoo pun pergi dari hadapan Seungyeon yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

" Ajumma hanya ingin memberikanmu sebuah sarung tangan anak muda, karena melihatmu…ajumma seperti melihat anak ajumma sendiri", gumam Seungyeon

" Taehwang~ah…Taewoon~ah…Tae In~ah…Taeyang~ah…, apakah kalian semua baik-baik saja?", gumam Seungyeon dan ia masih menatap kepergian Myungsoo yang kini telah hilang dari hadapannya.

~TY~

Ahra yang telah pergi dari Rumah Sakit untuk pergi ke Dorm Suju, kini Kyuhyun berdiri dekat jendela dan menyendiri di dalam kamar inapnya. Ia menatap kearah bawah, dan ia teringat kembali pada Senghyun yang ia temui di lorong Rumah Sakit. Kejadian yang membuat ia sangat membenci kedua orangtua nya pun kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya.

~Flashback~

Taewoon terbangun dari tidurnya, saat ia mendengar suara grasah grusuh dari luar kamar yang mereka tiduri ber-4, Taewoon pun berinisiatif untuk ke luar dari kamar. Ia berjalan secara mengendap-endap, dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di luar rumah mereka.

Taewoon melihat bayangan 2 orang dari luar rumah mereka, kemudian Taewoon pun segera ke luar dari rumah, dan saat ia membuka pintu rumah, Taewoon melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenali, yaitu appa dan eomma nya menutup pintu pagar. Taewoon yang sangat penasaran, ia pun mengikuti kemana kedua orangtua nya pergi, ia segera berlari dan membuka pintu pagar.

Taewoon sangat terkejut saat ia melihat kedua orangtua nya ternyata membawa tas juga bungkusan berisi pakaian, hingga Taewoon pun berseru memanggil kedua orangtua nya.

" Appa…eomma…, odieseoyo?", Tanya Taewoon

Kedua orangtua Taewoon cukup terkejut, namun mereka bersikap acuh pada anak mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak dihiraukan, ia pun berlari dan memeluk pinggang Seungyeon dari belakang. " Eomma…appa…, odiekayo?", Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

" Lepaskan!", bentak Seungyeon, dan ia melepas paksa pelukan Taewoon padanya, lalu mereka berdua berbalik dan menatap Taewoon yang tidak ingin mereka pergi meninggalkannya.

" Eomma…", ujar Taewoon pelan

Senghyun menggenggam kuat lengan Taewoon, lalu mendorongnya hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah. " Wae appa?", Tanya Kyuhyun merasa tidak percaya dengan sikap Senghyun yang kasar padanya.

" Kami tidak membutuhkan kalian semua!, kami hanya membutuhkan hidup yang layak dan tidak dalam kemiskinan seperti ini!", sahut Senghyun kasar pada Taewoon anak kandung mereka.

" Tetapi, kenapa kalian tidak mengajak kami ikut bersama appa dan eomma?", Tanya Taewoon polos dan kini matanya berkaca-kaca karena ia berusaha menahan air mata di depan kedua orangtua nya.

" Karena kalian hanya akan merepotkan hidup kami…, kamu tidak perlu mencari kami!, karena kami tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah miskin seperti itu…, lagipula… kamu selalu sakit-sakitan dan menyusahkan kami!", tambah Seungyeon.

" Jadi…, apakah kami hanya menyusahkan kalian?, apakah kami…tidak pantas menjadi anak kalian?, apakah kami…", kini suara Taewoon terdengar parau,dan ia pun tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tumpah membasahi wajah polosnya.

" CUKUP!", bentak Senghyun

" Jangan pernah mengikuti kami!, KAYO!", tambah Senghyun, lalu ia dan Seungyeon pun pergi meninggalkan Taewoon yang menangisi kepergian mereka.

" Aku…tidak akan pernah mau menganggap kalian sebagai orangtua ku lagi", gumam Taewoon yang menangis sesenggukkan.

" Taewoon~ah…", Taewoon berbalik dan ia pun segera berlari kearah Tae In yang teryata telah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orangtua mereka pada Taewoon.

" Noona…", Tae In segera mendekap Taewoon dalam pelukannya.

" Uljima Taewoon~ah…, masih ada kami. Jika mereka tidak menganggap kita sebagai anaknya, maka kita pun menganggap mereka telah mati", ujar Tae In yang kini membenci kedua orangtua nya.

~Flashback End~

" Kamu bukanlah orangtua ku…, aku hanya memiliki keluarga Cho sebagai orangtua yang terbaik bagiku…, sampai kapanpun…aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian berdua", batin Kyuhyun yang kini air matanya kembali berlinang saat ia mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Terdengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dari luar kamar inapnya, Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan menatap kearah pintu tersebut.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

" THANK YOU " chapt. 6

^^ Sebelumnya

" Kamu bukanlah orangtua ku…, aku hanya memiliki keluarga Cho sebagai orangtua yang terbaik bagiku…, sampai kapanpun…aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian berdua", batin Kyuhyun yang kini air matanya kembali berlinang saat ia mengingat kejadian tersebut.  
Tok…Tok…Tok…  
Terdengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dari luar kamar inapnya, Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan menatap kearah pintu tersebut.

^^ Selanjutnya

" Nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar inapnya.

Klek…

Seorang namja membuka pintu, ia menyembulkan kepalanya, lalu sebuah senyum lebar terkembang dari bibirnya yang mungil.

" Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun dan membalas dengan senyumannya.

Namja itu kemudian masuk diikuti 3 orang namja lainnya. Mereka ber-4 menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di atas kasur.

" Kami sangat senang saat mendengarmu sudah sadar" ujar seorang namja yang bernama Wookie  
" Ne, kami barusan bertemu dengan Ahra di bawah, ia mengatakan , kamu sudah sadar" tambah Yesung

Kini mereka ber-4 berdiri di sisi kasur Kyuhyun, lalu salah satunya duduk di tepi kasur Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama, karena kedua mata Kyuhyun terlihat sembab.

" Kyu, kamu menangis?" Tanya Yesung  
" Ani, wae hyung?" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong  
" Jincha?, tapi kedua matamu terlihat sembab" sahutnya. Mendengar ucapan Yesung, kini ke-3 namja yang lain juga memperhatikan kedua mata Kyuhyun.  
" Nde, apa kamu sedang sedih, Kyu?" Tanya Kangin penasaran  
" Ani, cheongmal. Aku tidak menangis, mungkin ini karena aku terlalu banyak menguap" bantah Kyuhyun dan tetap menyembunyikan kesedihan dari para hyung nya yang lain.  
" Annyeong haseyo"sapa seseorang sopan masuk ke kamar inap Kyuhyun, dengan pakaian Dokter nya yang khas. Mereka kemudian menoleh secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun tidak mengenal Dokter yang mengunjunginya itu, tetapi tidak ke-4 hyung nya.  
" Dokter Joo Woon~ssi, apa Anda kemari karena ingin memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun?" tebak Sungmin  
" Nde, karena tadi saya mendapat informasi dari Ahra~yang, di Taman Rumah Sakit, bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Maka dari itu saya kemari untuk memeriksa keadaannya" sahut Joo Woon sembari menghampiri mereka.  
" Apa dia Dokter yang merawatku, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Yesung  
" Nde Kyu, Dokter Joo Woon ini sangat memperhatikanmu, dan dia juga sering kali menjengukmu, bahkan terkadang menunggumu jika kami ke luar sebentar" jelas Yesung padanya  
" Owh…, annyeong haseyo" sapa Kyuhyun sopan kepadanya  
" Ne, apa sekarang kamu merasa lebih baikan, Kyu?" Tanya Joo Woon  
" Nde, saya sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. O iya, apakah hari ini saya sudah boleh pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak betah dengan aroma obat-obatan di Rumah Sakit ini.  
" Saya akan memeriksa kondisimu dulu, jika hasil pemeriksaan saya mengatakan kamu sudah sehat, maka kamu boleh pulang" sahut Joo Woon sembari ia memasang Stetoskop di kedua telinganya.  
"Bisakah kalian ke luar sebentar?" ujar Joo Woon  
" Ne, kami akan menunggu di luar Dok" sahut Yesung mengiyakan, sembari ia beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun. Kemudian, mereka ke luar dari kamar inap Kyuhyun, dan meninggalkan Joo Woon memeriksa kesehatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, dan menatap kepergian ke-4 hyung nya, lalu ia kembali menatap wajah hangat Joo Woon yang sedang memeriksa denyut jantungnya. Joo Woon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lekat.

" Apa kamu sangat alergi pada Brokoli, Kyu?" Tanya Joo Woon  
" Nde, sejak saya kecil saya sangat alergi pada Brokoli, selain Brokoli, saya juga alergi pada Jamur, Dok" sahut Kyuhyun  
" Owh, jika saya lihat dari hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanmu, alergimu sudah cukup parah, kamu harus sangat hati-hati pada makanan yang kamu makan" Dokter Joo Woon memberinya nasehat. Kyuhyun menatap Joo Woon, dan ia teringat pada nasehat Taeyang semasa ia kecil.

~ Flashback~

Ke-4 anak kecil sedang berada di pasar, itulah kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan, jika mereka sedang bosan di rumah. Salah seorang dari mereka mengeluh lapar, pada saudaranya yang lain.

" Hyung, aku lapar. Kita cari makan ya?" rengek namja itu  
" Ne, kita cari warung makan di sekitar sini" sahut namja itu pada dongsaengnya  
" Aku ingin makan Kimchi"ujar dongsaeng Yeoja nya  
" Atu juda mau" tambah seorang yang lebih kecil dari mereka.  
" Ara..ara…, mm…kita makan di warung itu saja" ajak namja itu pada ke-3 dongsaeng nya  
" Horeeeeeee" sorak mereka kegirangan.

Mereka ber-4 kemudian masuk ke warung kecil itu untuk makan bersama, dengan uang jajan yang diberikan Halmoni mereka. Apa yang mereka pesan, kini telah disediakan oleh pemilik warung makan itu. Kimchi yang mereka pesan, isinya cukup beragam yaitu adanya Lobak, Sawi putih, Brokoli, juga Jamur.

Taeyang merupakan saudara tertua, dan ia sangat mengerti jika salah satu dongsaeng nya, memiliki alergi pada Brokoli juga Jamur. Ia pun memesan Jjajangmyun khusus untuknya.

" Kamu harus hati-hati dalam memilih makanan, Taewon~ah. Jangan sampai alergimu kambuh, dan nantinya kamu jatuh sakit. Jadi, lebih baik kamu makan Jjajangmyun saja" ujar Taeyang sembari ia mengelus-elus kepala Taewon dengan lembut.

~Flashback End~

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, saat mengingat nasehat yang diberikan Taeyang padanya. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Dokter Joo Woon yang masih memeriksa kondisinya. Kyuhyun begitu merindukan ke-3 saudara kandungnya, yang bahkan hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun kehilangan informasi keberadaan mereka.

Joo Woon menatap Kyuhyun yang menatap kearah jendela kamar, Joo Woon ingin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, tetapi ia urungkan saat seorang namja paruh baya masuk ke kamar inap Kyuhyun, dengan membawa Alat pel, juga ember berisi air.

" Annyeong haseyo Dok" sapa namja paruh baya itu sopan pada Joo Woon.  
" Ne ajussi. Apakah ajussi ingin membersihkan kamar ini?" Tanya Joo Woon  
" Ne, Dok" sahutnya  
" Geuraeyo. Kyuhyun~ah, saya permisi dulu. Kamu beristirahatlah" ujar Joo Woon, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela kamar, tapi ia menyahut perkataan Joo Woon  
" Eoh" sahutnya singkat.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Senghyun berada di kamar inapnya, untuk membersihkan lantai. Ke-4 member Suju masih menunggu di luar, karena mereka menghormati namja paruh baya yang saat ini sedang membersihkan kamar inap Kyuhyun.  
Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan ia hanya memikirkan ke-3 saudaranya.

~TY~

Eunjung sedari tadi memperhatikan Jiyeon yang masih saja melamun, sepulang dari pasar . Eunjung sengaja tidak ingin mengganggunya, karena Eunjung berpikir Jiyeon saat ini sedang memiliki masalah yang masih ingin ia pendam seorang diri.

Sedangkan Jiyeon, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela Mobil Eunjung. Jiyeon masih teringat pada Seungyeon yang ia temui di pasar saat menyelamatkan Juno. Air matanya menetes, karena sebenarnya Jiyeon masih sangat menyayangi Seungyeon, tetapi rasa kecewa pada kedua orangtua nya, hingga membuat Jiyeon tidak ingin memaafkan mereka.

" Eomma…, apa Eomma tahu, bahwa aku masih sangat menyayangi Eomma dan Appa. Tapi…, kenapa kalian berdua pergi meninggalkan kami?, karena kalian, aku terpisah dari ke-3 saudaraku. Karena kalian, hingga saat ini aku hidup bagaikan dalam sangkar. Eomma…, kenapa Eomma harus muncul dihadapanku lagi?" ucap Jiyeon dalam hati.

Air mata Jiyeon semakin deras mengalir, hingga kini ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Eunjung terkejut saat suara tangis Jiyeon terdengar sesenggukkan. Hingga membuat Eunjung memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan. Eunjung memegang pundak Jiyeon dan bertanya kepadanya, " Jiyeon~ah, ada apa?, kenapa kamu menangis seperti ini?, apakah kamu bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatmu sedih di pasar tadi?"

Jiyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia masih tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Eunjung.

" Lalu, kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Eunjung. Jiyeon kemudian menatap Eunjung dan menyeka air matanya.  
" Eunjung~ah, maukah kamu menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" pinta Jiyeon  
" Odieya?" Tanya Eunjung  
" Aku ingin pergi Karaoke" sahut Jiyeon  
" Arasseoyo, kita pergi kesana sekarang" sahut Eunjung menyetujui permintaan sahabat karibnya itu.  
" Gumawo Eunjung~ah" ujar Jiyeon dan memaksakan dirinnya untuk tersenyum.  
" Ne," Eunjung merasa Jiyeon menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar darinya. Hingga membuatnya sangat menutup rapat rahasia itu.  
" Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kamu ceritakan padaku, Jiyeon?. Kamu terlihat berbeda sekali hari ini. Apakah rahasia itu sangat besar, hingga kamu tidak ingin berbagi denganku?" batin Eunjung yang kini fokus pada jalan di depannya, dan sesekali menatap Jiyeon yang kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah jendela Mobil.

~ TY ~

" Hyungggg, makanan sudah siap" teriak Haera yang berdiri di depan pintu, pada ke-5 saudaranya yang sedang asik bermain di halam rumah sederhana mereka.  
" Yeee," sahut mereka serempak, sembari berlari masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.  
" Hm…aromanya sedap sekali" puji Minhyuk pada Haera yang sangat pandai memasak.  
" Gumawo oppa…hehehe" sahut Haera dan tersenyum malu.  
" Selamat makannnnnnn" ucap mereka serempak, lalu melahap makanan yang telah dimasak oleh Haera. Saat mereka melahap makanan, tiba-tiba saja Dio tersedak tulang, hingga membuatnya menangis.  
" Huwaaaaaaaa" semua tampak panik saat Dio menangis  
" Waeyo saeng~ah?" Tanya Myungsoo, juga Kai  
" Sakit…" sahut Dio semakin pecah tangisnya, dan ia menunjuk tenggorokannya.  
" Apa kamu tersedak tulang ikan?" Tanya Minhyuk  
"…" Dio tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk saja.

Mereka bingung saat Dio tersedak tulang. Sudah berbagai cara mereka lakukan dari meminum air, juga menelan nasi yang di kepalkan oleh Myungsoo, tetapi tulang ikan itu masih sangkut di daerah tenggorokkannya.

" Sebaiknya Dio dibawa ke Rumah Sakit saja, aku khawatir jika tulang ikan itu nantinya akan menjadi infeksi pada tenggorokkan Dio" saran Minhyuk  
Mendengar perkataan Minhyuk, Myungsoo segera menggendong Dio, kemudian membawanya ke luar dari rumah.  
" Kalian tunggu saja di rumah, aku akan membawa Dio ke RS terdekat" seru Myungsoo sembari ia berlari ke luar dan membawa Dio.

Dio masih menangis karena ia merasa sakit pada bagian tenggorokannya, dan Myungsoo tidak sadar jika ia berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, bahkan kaki kirinya menginjak pecahan kaca dan berdarah, tetapi Myungsoo tidak merasakan nyeri tersebut. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, adalah menyelamatkan Dio.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya Myungsoo tiba di Rumah Sakit, dimana Kyuhyun juga berada. Myungsoo segera menghampiri salah seorang perawat yang bertugas di bagian Informasi.

" Tolong…tolong dongsaeng saya" seru Myungsoo pada perawat itu  
" Anda harus membayar uang administrasi, sebelum dongsaeng Anda kami selamatkan" sahut perawat itu, dan membuat Myungsoo naik pitam  
" WAE?!, KENAPA HARUS MEMBAYAR ADMINISTRASI DULU, BARU KALIAN MENYELAMATKAN DONGSAENG SAYA?!, APA RUMAH SAKIT INI TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PASIEN, DAN HANYA MEMIKIRKAN UANG SAJA?!" teriak Myungsoo, hingga membuat orang-orang yang ada di area tersebut, tertuju padanya.  
" Ini sudah menjadi peraturan yang harus ditepati setiap pasien"  
" Saya pasti akan membayarnya, berapapun biayanya. Saya mohon, selamatkan dongsaeng saya" ujar Myungsoo merendahkan suaranya, dan memelas pada perawat tersebut.  
" Mianhe, kami tidak bisa, terkecuali Anda membayar uang Administrasinya terlebih dahulu" perawat itu tidak tergugah dengan Myungsoo yang memohon kepadanya.  
" Saya mohon" pinta Myungsoo lagi.  
" Cepat berikan pertolongan pada dongsaengnya, saya yang akan membayar biaya Administrasi namja ini" Myungsoo terkejut dan menatap seorang namja yang menggunakan pakaian Dokter dan kini berdiri di sampingnya.  
" Yee, Dok" sahut perawat itu, dengan segera mengambil Dio dalam gendongan Myungsoo.  
" Gumawo, cheongmal gumawoyo".

~ TBC ~

Ayo tebak, siapakah Dokter yang membantu Myungsoo?


End file.
